A Brothers Hatred
by BlackFrost
Summary: Kenshin and Battousai are twin brothers. One is humble, the other is conceited and arrogant. And the only thing that they have in common is their hatred for each other and their love for one girl. Read and find out how this story goes!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!

Another story! I'm crazy! I can't even handle three stories and I already posted another story! I'm really crazy! Most of my stories are messed up. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story!

Summary: Kenshin and Battousai are twin brothers. One is humble, the other is conceited and arrogant. And the only thing that they have in common is their hatred for each other and their love for one girl. Read and find out how this story goes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Brothers Hatred

Chapter One

New Friends

                                                                                                            Tokyo, Japan 2003

            Two pairs of eyes stared out the window. One violet and one amber. Both of them had a strange color of red hair. One seemed kind and one seemed like he hated the school he was in right now. One seemed to have a kind aura, and one seemed to have one full of arrogance. Both seemed to have low ponytails. And they both seemed to be staring out of the same window. (I have so many seemed's!)

            Another pair of eyes stared back at both of them. His eyes were colored flaming red and those same eyes seemed to hold hatred for everything in the world. And he seemed to be covered up in lots and lots of cloth with little bits of his hair coming out. He stared at the twin brothers and said something. "Welcome to Takayake High. This is a new piece of property so I expect you two to behave and not mess this place up." He said. "And as the principle of this new school, I have high hopes in teaching martial arts for P.E. and for the grades of other people for their professors, parents, and themselves."

            Both of them broke their gaze from the window and looked back at a man name, Shishio? Both of them thought that his name was weird. But now that they've seen him, they thought that he was even weirder than his name. Then the one with amber eyes spoke first.

            "I'm sure we'll keep our tempers down won't we dear brother Kenshin?" Battousai asked with heavy sarcasm that seemed to be believable to anyone who didn't act out a lot for sarcasm.

            "I'm sure we would dear brother Battousai." He too had much sarcasm. Both of the brothers were known in the city because their father, Hiko Himura, who is a famous scientist. Both of them were also known for their hair color and eyes. They're eyes were probably the most curious thing you might have ever seen. When one of them gets mad, his eyes turn amber. When one is cheerful and kind, their eyes turn violet. And when they're neither, their eyes turn steel blue. Which neither aren't now.

            Shishio looked at both of them with a careful eye and then let them go. "You will both be back here by tomorrow so that we'll have more students so that we could take a tour." Shishio said as all three of them got up out of their chairs. "For now I just want you two to go on home and sleep. Make sure you have all of your stuff ready."

            Kenshin and Battousai bowed and left the room. They walked in through the waiting room and passed the other new students that were coming into the school. Both of them got heated stares from various girls and jealous death glares from the girls' boyfriends. One of the heated stares were received by Yukishiro, Tomoe. She didn't have a boyfriend yet. And she seemed to be the same age as Kenshin and Battousai. Which is nineteen. 

            She had a purplish kind of hair that didn't make her look like she dyed her hair. She also had attractive violet eyes like Kenshin. She wore baggy, green pants with lots of pockets. She also wore a white blouse with light pink stripes on it. Or is it the other way around? She had her hair put into a high ponytail with a green bandana covering it. And she had pale white skin. And all of this put together, it made her look like the living dead in a new fashion! (I made her pale in my story!)

            "Yukishiro, Tomoe!" Shishio called from inside his office.

            Tomoe broke her heated gaze from Kenshin and Battousai so she could get up. 'I am sure lucky to be in this school!' she thought as she walked into Shishio's office swinging her hips in a seductive way, then closing the door behind her.

            On the other side of the large school, a girl about eighteen with blue eyes ran through the halls at an amazing speed thought not possible for a girl. 'I have to get to the office!' she thought franticly over and over again. Then after she turned the last hall, she saw the office door and stopped running. She started to walk at a slow pace, but then decided to hurry. So she strode all the way up to the door and was about to open it when it opened for her. "OUCH!" she cried.

            Battousi really wanted to get out of the room. He didn't like the vibes he was getting from that crazy girl that he saw giving him heated stares. He nearly ran up to the door and rammed it down when he remembered he couldn't break school property. So he strode up to the door and swung it hard and then heard a cry of pain that seemed to come from the door. When heard this, he looked behind the door to see a girl about eighteen yrs. old holding her stomach and forehead while doubling over in pain. Kenshin came up beside his brother and looked.

            When Kenshin saw her, he nearly screamed for help when he realized the door knob just hit her in the stomach and the door hit her on the forehead. He walked up to her and checked to see if she was okay, then he turned to his brother. "Weren't you watching where you were swinging that door?" he asked calmly but his voice leaving a faint hint of anger and his eyes having a tinge of amber.

            Battousai stared hard at his brother. "Of course I was watching! It was her that wasn't watching where she was going!"  Battousai argued.

            The young girl that got hit finally recovered and gained back her sanity and stared at the one closest to the door. Her blue eyes first flashed with pain, but then when you look closer, you can see that she was furious. "Did you open the door?" she asked quite calmly despite her madness.

            It was strange for Kenshin and Battousai. They both didn't notice her ki until she was mad. Both of them tore his gaze from his brother and forced himself to look at her. Both of them were intrigued.

            She wore denim pants with a light blue shirt that had words across that said 'Sassy', a blue jacket and Nike shoes. She had raven black hair and a creamy colored kind of skin. She had her long hair tied in a blue ribbon. Her long bangs were pushed away revealing sapphire blue eyes that held a lot of life. She was way different from that other girl that looked like a corpse.

            Kenshin just stared at her. He loved her liveliness. 'She must be life itself!' he thought.

            Battousai stared at her as well. He too loved her liveliness. But there was something more that he like about her but he couldn't put a finger on it. 'Maybe it's just her anger that's getting to my head' he thought. "Yes it was me who opened the door." He said rather coldly.

            She just stared at him. Then she looked at Kenshin. She nearly screamed when she saw Battousai again. Or was it someone else? When she looked again, she noticed there was a difference between these two. This one had a kinder kind of ki. Then she dusted herself of the imaginary dirt that was on her and stared hard at Battousai. "Hello! My name is Kamiya, Kaoru. What's your name?" She stuck out her hand in a friendly way and waited with a smiling face.

            Battousai just stared at her hand and glared at it as if it was a foreign object. Then he realized what she was trying to do. 

            Make friends…

            He didn't have a lot of friends in the past for they all feared him for his uncontrollable anger. They only befriended him for his money. When he found this out, he had a death spree. He killed two of those 'friends' and all the others were injured. So what was the difference between him and this girl? Well for one thing, he only made friends with boys. Second of all, what if she only wants Kenshin and him for the money? "Leave me alone" he said in a flat voice and turned around.

            Kaoru's smile was wiped off her face and a frown took its place. 'Not another one Kami.' She thought. After that she plastered on her smile again and turned to Kenshin. "What's your name?" she asked this time withdrawing her hand.

            "Himura Kenshin" Kenshin chirped.

            Kaoru smiled. "Are you two brothers?" she asked.

            "You just stated the obvious!" Battousai snapped with his back still facing Kaoru and Kenshin.

            Kaoru just sent a mini death glare at Battousai's back and then turned back to Kenshin. "You two must be new here. I'm new as well. But I already know the shortcuts, corridors, halls, and classrooms already." 

            Kenshin was curious. "Why?"

            "My father is the one that suggested to build the school. He was the one that designed this place and he showed me the blueprints of this school. It took years for this school to be built, but he showed me anyway." She said. But when Kenshin looked closer, he saw that there were tears in her eyes that refused to fall. "He died two months ago." She said hesitantly.

            Kenshin stared at her with compassionate eyes full of caring. "It's okay." He stated.

            Kaoru looked up and stared sadly at Kenshin and nodded.

            Battousai snorted. This was getting too emotional for him. "You people are too emotional. Can't you people act a little better than that?" 

            Kaoru stared in disbelief at Battousai. He already got her mad over a door accident and now he's trying to get her mad again by laughing at her father's death?! This was getting out of hand. He already was trying her patience and was succeeding. "Will you SHUT UP?!"

            Battousai stared in amusement as Kaoru started to erupt like a volcano. "I don't have to shut up. You're not my mother." He stated.

            Kaoru had enough. She was now thankful for her defense classes when she was little. They taught her how to defend herself against any criminal. And they also taught her to always carry something in case the other tantics they taught her didn't work. So what Kaoru did was grab the knife hidden in her sleeve and ran to Battousai. The knife was about three inches long with a sharp tip. She placed the knife above her head and was about to drag it down on Battousai's shoulder when a hand stopped her.She looked at the hand and followed it's arm, and it led to… Battousai.

            Battousai stared in amusement as she fruitlessly tried to hit him. He placed his hand above the one with the knife and with the other hand he covered her mouth. "Don't try to do that again. And by the looks of it you haven't heard of my name yet. My name is Battousai." He stated.

            Kaoru gasped at his name. She had heard this name somewhere. 'Where have I heard this name before?' she thought. Then the answer popped up in her head like a popcorn kernel. "My dad warned me of you when I was a little girl. You should be in jail for all of the crimes you have commited!" Kaoru stated.

            "No I don't. My father was kind enough to cover up for me. He paid the government enough money for them to shut up and keep their mouths closed." Battousai said as he let go of Kaoru's hand.

            Kaoru stared angrily at him then let all of her anger pass away as if it were a rain cloud that moved on. She started smiling, and that confused the Himura brothers. 

            'Wasn't she just fuming a minute ago?' both of them thought. They kept on thinking until they heard her talk again.

            "I can't get this mad on the first day! It won't be a good first day in school now would it?" she asked the two brothers that were now standing side by side.

            Kenshin just nodded and nudged his brother's arm with his elbow painfully. 

            Battousai nodded at his brother's painful elbowing. "Well now, I think it's time for all of us to go our separate ways. Let's go home Kenshin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How's about that for a new story! Did you like it or not? Please tell me in your reviews! Review please!!!

BlackFrost


	2. An Enemy Already!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!

WOW! I didn't know that I would get an immediate response from you people! You guys must really like this story! Here's some answers to some questions that were asked from me in my reviews.

PEACH^_^: I hope you don't mind me putting your name up! Yes this may or may not be a love triangle. Kaoru will love one of them, but then sometime during the story I might mix it up a bit. Tomoe…..that will be kept a secret. 

The rest of the reviews I will answer later when there are more questions! For now, just read the chapter. And this is my present to you from me for reviewing my story! Hope u guys like it!

Summary: Kenshin and Battousai are twin brothers. One is humble, the other is conceited and arrogant. And the only thing that they have in common is their hatred for each other and their love for one girl. Read and find out how this story goes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Brothers Hatred

Chapter Two  
 An Enemy Already?!

Kaoru woke up the next morning with a cramp in her back. Most of the night she spent on getting her stuff ready for school. She was living with her aunt, Tae, that works in the school as her math teacher. Math. The one subject that the authoress of this story hates the most. And the subject that the character loves the most.  

Kaoru dressed in a plain blue shirt with the same pants that she wore the day before with the same Nike shoes. She tied her hair into a high ponytail with a rubber band and covered it with a ribbon. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. 

When she was downstairs, she found that Tae had left early to get her classroom all ready for the first class of students. Kaoru found that out by herself thanks to the note that Tae had left her over the fruit basket. Kaoru looked inside the fridge and grabbed two slices of bread and plopped them into the toaster and waited. She got the butter ready while she waited and then she brought out a plate and stood by the toaster again. When the bread popped up, Kaoru grabbed it before it went from hot to warm to cold. She hated cold toast. She buttered the toast and ate it while she got her lunch money ready and then bolted out of the front door locking it. Then she walked all the way to school which was really close by while eating her now warm toast. 'Uhh. I hate warm toast! I have to eat this fast before it turns really cold.' Kaoru thought.

When Kaoru arrived at the school, she saw that Kenshin and Battousai were already there waiting for the first few students to arrive and she also saw Tae's car. She was already done with her piece of toast. She walked up the front steps and waited by the door which was beside Kenshin. "Good morning Kenshin." She bowed. Then she turned to Battousai, "Battousai." She did the same to him as she did with Kenshin showing both of them respect.

"Good morning Kaoru!" Kenshin chirped.

Battousai just nodded her way not saying anything.

While all three of them waited, Kenshin and Kaoru had a small conversation talking back and forth while Battousai just said a few words during their conversation. "Did you hear about the new singer Minaki Suheiro? She sings really good!" Kaoru stated.

Kenshin just smiled. He really liked Kaoru as a friend. She seemed to know a lot of things. A lot of things that teens would know about. And lot of things that he was really interested in. "Yes I've heard of her. She is a really good singer." Kenshin agreed.

Battousai just stared at the two. It's only been two minutes and these two were talking about a famous singer? Oh well, might as well butt in! "I don't like her. Her face is really ugly." Battousai stated with a sour face backing up his 'hypothesis'.

Kenshin just stared at his brother and smiled. "You know what I heard? I heard people say that she's coming  to Takayake High."

Battousai directed  his gaze to his brother and let a ghost of a smile come up to his features. 'She isn't that bad.' He thought. Then he frowned. 'But I don't want to skip to conclusions.' He thought again. "Who cares?" he said out loud.

Kaoru just smiled as well. "Well she isn't that bad now is she?" she directed her gaze to Battousai and smiled warming his usually cold heart.

'Wow! Look at what a smile can do to me!' Battousai thought uneasily. 'I am the Battousai! The modern age Battousai! I shouldn't be having my heart warmed up by some smile!'. He just turned away from both of them when he heard a car door close. He looked up and saw that weird girl again. Tomoe. Ugghh. He didn't like her. But he knew that she liked him. If Kaoru heard what he was thinking, she would've called him a conceited brat. Then he brought himself back to reality and stared at Tomoe.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti top with baby blue pants. She was wearing a blue bandana and pink shoes. Her skin was still the same color as before. Pale white. Even with her bright colors, she still looked like the living dead wearing brand new fashions. All in all, she looked like cotton candy (that's what I think!)

Battousai frowned. He didn't like her at all.

Tomoe smirked when she saw one looking her over and frowned when he frowned. 'This might be a long day!' she thought. She walked up the steps and headed to the door. She stood by Kaoru and said good morning after the introductions. Then more students decided to arrive after her, which made the school finally open after thirty minutes of waiting. When most of the students were inside the building, including Battousai and Kenshin, Tomoe said to Kaoru, "Stay away from both of them. I'm going to wrap them around my pinky and make them beg like a dog asking for his bone. All in all this is what I meant if you're dyslexic*, STAY AWAY FROM THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE MINE" Tomoe hissed before she saw one of her new friends.

'What does she mean stay away from them? They are my friends.' Kaoru thought before she too went inside the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*dyslexic- it means you don't know how to read and stuff like that. But all in all it could mean you have problems.

Sorry if this chapter is short! But it's almost 1:00 A.M.! And I need my beauty sleep (not that I don't get any,)! But thanks for the immediate response from u people!! Review review review!!!!!!

BlackFrost


	3. A Cat Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I reached 30 reviews already!! Yay!! If you guys want to know when I will be updating, then send me an email so that I may tell you when I will be updating.!! Here's another chapter of A Brothers Hatred!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
'What does she mean stay away from them? They are my friends.' Kaoru thought before she too went inside the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three A Cat Fight  
  
Kaoru waited near the principle's office waiting for him to come out to do the tour even though she knew the whole school already. She glanced down at her Citizen Quartz and looked at the time. "Ten fifteen. Great." She muttered. She looked around and saw Kenshin and Battousai. While she was looking around, she kept on tapping her foot. When she was about to look back at Kenshin and Battousai, she heard a door open and then close. She turned and saw that Shishio man again.  
  
"Gomen nasai for getting in so late! But my secretary kept on giving me all of these papers that I had to finish today. But let's get started with the tour." He said. Then they started the tour. He first started the tour by going to the cafeteria. The place was huge! It looked more like a gym instead of a cafeteria. "This is the cafeteria as you may have already known. This is mainly where you will eat. But you can eat outside if that's what your little heart desires." He said before sounding all mighty. "Unlike me I have a bigger heart than yours. So you're just lucky that I am kind enough with a big heart to let you eat outside." He said sarcastically.  
  
Kaoru smiled at the bit of sarcasm added to his voice. She kept these thoughts in her head until she looked at Kenshin and Battousai. 'I wonder who their dad is?' she thought. Then the group started moving again. She completely forgot what had happened that morning with Tomoe. And what she didn't know was that Tomoe was planning a little attack on Kaoru just to make sure that Kaoru wouldn't get anywhere near five feet close to Kenshin and Battousai.  
  
'She will pay even if she didn't do anything.' Tomoe thought evilly and walked on with the rest of the group.  
  
After the tour.  
  
They had their classes at 11:00. So it only took 45 minutes.  
  
"Well! Classes are about to start now so you guys have to depart to your groups! Since there are about eighteen of you guys, I will put you guys into groups. Three people go in each group okay? When I call your name, you will come up and wait for the rest of your group to come."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay. Himura Kenshin please come up!" Shishio called as he looked from a paper.  
  
Kenshin walked up and stood by Shishio and waited for the rest of his group.  
  
"Himura Battousai please come up!" Shishio called while watching and waiting for Battousai to come up. When he did, he called the last name for group number one. "Kamiya Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru just smiled. She walked up and stood beside Shishio as well. She looked over everyone and noticed that Tomoe was snarling. 'She's snarling? Why?' Kaoru thought. When she looked closer she saw jealousy and hatred mixed together into those dark orbs. 'What's wrong with her?'  
  
'She will pay. She must've seduced Shishio by batting her eyes and making smooch sounds with her lips. Yuck!' Tomoe thought evilly. 'Revenge is mine!'  
  
Lunch Time!  
  
Kaoru stood by the counter and ordered some rice with chicken and fish. 'This looks yummy.' She thought as she turned from the counter and brought her plate to the table with Minaki Suheiro, the pop star that she made friends with. "What'd you get for lunch Minaki?" Kaoru asked as soon as she sat down.  
  
Minaki was a young girl that was really spunky. People say that Minaki is her real name. But Minaki told Kaoru that her real name is Misao. (someone tell me the color of Misao's eyes plz?) She had black hair that was tied into a braid. She was one of those jumpy type of people.  
  
"Probably something worse than what you have." Misao said as she uncovered her food and showed rotten rice with old fish.  
  
Kaoru gasped. It was something worse than hers! 'Pop stars should be treated better!' Kaoru thought. Then her face turned into a snarl. "We need to talk to those lunch ladies! They should be serving you better than me. Not me better than you! You are a pop star!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Misao just smiled an apologetic look. "No it's okay! I don't want to bother anyone!" she said while raising her hands to try to persuade her friend to stop.  
  
"Nope! I've made up my mind! Let's go to the kitchen." Kaoru said as she stood up and started to walk to the kitchen to have a little pep talk with the lunch lady who gave Misao the old fish. She brought Misao and Misao's food along too to show for evidence. When they reached the kitchen, Kaoru asked which lunch lady gave her the food. Misao pointed out to a woman with a frown on her face. However, a frown wasn't something that would stop Kaoru. Kaoru marched right up to the lady and said, "Excuse me miss for interrupting your work, but somebody put old fish and rice here in my friend's food." Kaoru said as she held up the food.  
  
The lady looked at Kaoru as if she was crazy. "I'm sorry miss. But I did not serve anybody with this kind of food. You know we lunch ladies watch what we serve, not what we eat." The lady said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Kaoru just smiled. "What is your name?" she asked.  
  
The lady smiled back. "My name is Kaguya Igurashi." She said.  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kaguya and said, "Well could you please put another kind of food in here? I don't think that my friend would want to eat this." Kaoru said.  
  
Kaguya smiled and said, "Okay." As she took the plate to the counter, scrubbed off the food, got a new plate, put more food, and hand it back to Kaoru. "Here you go Miss-"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru. Just Kaoru. Thanks." Kaoru said and turned to walk back to Misao.  
  
Kaguya smiled. 'I have made another friend today' she thought before going back to work.  
  
Kaoru reached the table. "See? That wasn't so hard! All we had to do was ask for more food and she gave us more food!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Misao muttered and started eating.  
  
Kaoru looked at her food for a moment then she snapped her fingers. "I forgot to wash my hands! Be right back Misao!" Kaoru said before running to the bathroom. She didn't notice the dark shadow that followed her with a smirk on their face.  
  
Kaoru came out of the bathroom after washing her hands. She was about to head back to the cafeteria when a hand yanked her hair. Kaoru turned around to see Tomoe there with her four friends surrounding her.  
  
"Well, well, well! What have we got here girls? It looks like our prey!" Tomoe said while stretching her long fingers and showing her long sharp nails.  
  
Kaoru showed a confused face. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't play Miss Innocent on us!" one of Tomoe's friend's said.  
  
Tomoe just smirked. "This is what you'll get when you try to pick on Kenshin or Battousai! Those two are mine! There is nothing you can do to take them away from me. This is also for batting your eyes and making smooching sounds to Shishio." Tomoe said.  
  
"Smooching sounds? Batting my eyes?" Kaoru asked even more confused.  
  
"You know! Just so that you could be with Kenshin and Battousai. Heck! You probably changed the paper so that they could go first and you could go right after them when your name was called." Tomoe continued.  
  
"Tomoe, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Kaoru said truthfully.  
  
Tomoe shot a glare. "Yes you do! You're just playing innocent on us so that we could leave you alone! Stop lying now Kamiya Kaoru or else you'll get it from me." Tomoe hissed the last part for emphasis.  
  
Kaoru started to get furious. "I don't know what you're talking about Tomoe!! Smooching sounds, batting eyes, changing the paper?! I don't know what you're talking about!!!" Kaoru nearly screamed.  
  
Tomoe then stared at Kaoru through slitted eyes. "You're lying. Now you will pay the consequence." Tomoe said gravely.  
  
Kaoru stared at Tomoe as if she were crazy. "Wow! I wonder what you're going to-" Kaoru couldn't finish her sentence because she was slapped across the face. "What was that for?!"  
  
"I told you, you would face the consequences. And now you're paying." Tomoe stated.  
  
"Well I wouldn't care because I'm not going to be in trouble." Kaoru said happily.  
  
"Oh really? Well my friends and I will tell Mr. Shishio about you hurting me even though you never laid a single finger on me all day." Tomoe laughed. But it was an evil laugh.  
  
Kaoru just huffed and was about to walk away when somebody scratched her back with her long nails. Kaoru turned around and saw one of Tomoe's friends with her long nails out. And on those nails were fragments of her shirt. "What did you do?!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"No body walks away from Tomoe like that." The girl said.  
  
Tomoe just laughed. "Just wait until the end Maria. Then you can do whatever you want with her." Tomoe cooed before she herself was starting hit Kaoru. She started slapping her, smacking her, kicking her, punching- you get the idea, until Kaoru was finally on her fours breathing really hard and blood dripping out of her nose. If you're wondering why a crowd hadn't formed yet, it's because they're in the private part of school.  
  
Kaoru stood back up and glared as hard as she could at Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe just laughed and was about to hit her again when,  
  
"Leave Kaoru alone!!" someone yelled.  
  
Tomoe and Kaoru turned to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Heehehehehe. How's about that? Did you like that chapter or not? But I have some questions for you guys that are reading.  
  
How do you want this story go?  
  
a love triangle between Battousai, Kenshin, Kaoru until one of the brothers find out and go to Tomoe? A Kenshin and Kaoru fic? A Battousai and Kaoru fic? Or leave it up to me?  
  
If you chose letter d) then you'll have to leave your e-mail address in your review so I can e-mail you and tell you what I have in mind. Okay? Please review!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	4. Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I hope this chapter will please some of your wishes. I only asked those questions in the previous chapter because I was going to use it in some other chapter later on. So here's another chapter of A Brothers Hatred!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
"Leave Kaoru alone!" someone yelled.  
  
Tomoe and Kaoru turned to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four Seta Soujiro  
  
"Who are you?!" Tomoe screamed. Her face had already turned into a snarl.  
  
Amber eyes stared hard at Tomoe then directed its gaze to Kaoru. "Are you alright Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru knew who that was. But Tomoe and her friends had no clue that it was Kenshin. Or was it Battousai? Kaoru couldn't tell. But she sure was glad that someone came along. "Yes I'm fine."  
  
Tomoe stood up straight and glared at the person that defended Kaoru. "Answer my question." She stated.  
  
The person walked out of the hall and showed his face. It was Kenshin! Or was it Battousai? "It's me. Kenshin." He said as his eyes turned into a violet hue.  
  
Kaoru sighed. At least it was someone. But she was confused. What was Kenshin doing in the private section of school where the girls bathroom would be? "Kenshin what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin scratched the back of his head and lied, "Oh nothing. I just wasn't paying attention to the tour this morning. So I got lost."  
  
'He's such a bad liar.' Kaoru thought. She then decided to play a little with him. "But Kenshin, there is only one way here. And that way is there." Kaoru stated as she stood up and pointed to the hall behind her. "And didn't you see the sign that says 'Girls Bathroom This Way'?"  
  
'What is she doing? Didn't she get the clue that I was following her?' he thought frantically as he tried to search for an answer. "Well I wasn't looking at the sign. I was looking at some girl that I saw that happened to walk into the bathroom." He lied. Then he saw a girl with wavy brown hair walk out of the bathroom. "And that's the girl that I was stalking." He said as he pointed to her. He abruptly left but not before he flashed a boyish smile at Kaoru. And he left.  
  
Kaoru caught the smile and was about to smile back but couldn't. So she faced Tomoe again and glared at her.  
  
Tomoe glared back equally with just as much force. She, unfortunately, caught the smile too and wondered if Kaoru did do anything. "Now I know I'm telling the truth. Did you see that Maria?" Tomoe asked Maria as she kept her eyes on Kaoru. "She did do all of that stuff-" Tomoe was cut off.  
  
Kaoru had enough of this, this, thing! Even thought Tomoe wasn't exactly a 'thing'. Kaoru had decided to trip the thing in front of her. She grabbed Tomoe's shoulders and tried to push her backwards. And just in case that didn't work she stuck out her right foot and tripped Tomoe making Tomoe fall backwards and hit her head. "That's what you get b*tch." Kaoru mumbled quietly and left an astonished Tomoe with her friends trying to help her up.  
  
"You're just a coward Kamiya, Kaoru!! Come back here!!" Tomoe called behind Kaoru's retreating figure.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoe. Just leave her alone! You shouldn't worry about some petty competition over two boys!" Maria said. (Sorry for explaining this now!! ^^;) She had black hair with light blue streaks here and there. She had green eyes that sparkled with life, but not as much as Kaoru. She was as tall as Tomoe who was about 5'4", around there.  
  
Another named Louisa said, "Yeah! Besides, you'll be the most popular girl in school! So you'll get them anyway!" Louisa had black hair with blonde streaks on her bangs. She as well was as tall as Tomoe.  
  
The other two were twins. They both looked alike. Nothing was different about them except for their personalities. One had a shady backround, the other had an even shadier back round. So there's no use in telling who is who. Their names were Suzy and Lucy. And they too were the same height as Tomoe.  
  
All of them glared at the hall that Kaoru just went through. "We'll all get her back." Tomoe hissed and her friends nodded.  
  
With Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru walked back into the cafeteria and sat down beside Misao.  
  
"What took you so long Kaoru?" Misao asked while eating her food.  
  
"Nothing. A girl in the bathroom took forever just to finish using the toilet." Kaoru lied.  
  
Misao stared hard at Kaoru before resuming to eating her food. "Did you know that I'm having a concert tonight here in school for the first year of this school?" Misao asked with food in her mouth.  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full Minaki." A cool voice spoke behind Misao. "Or shall I dare say MISAO!"  
  
Misao turned around at the mentioning of her name and saw Seta Soujiro. "Soujiro? What are you doing here?" she asked quite confused but happy at the same time.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
Misao and Kaoru nodded.  
  
Soujiro sat down and explained his story. "How should I say this? Mom and Dad sent me here because they want to see how good this school is. If this school is better than the other schools that I have been to." Soujiro stated.  
  
Misao and Kaoru nodded again. This was the time that Kaoru fully took in what Soujiro was wearing.  
  
He was wearing baggy dark green pants with a gray shirt. Over the shirt was a gray coat that had pockets. Kaoru moved up to look at his face. He had a child like face. His eyes were feminine. Like a girls. One would and could mistake him for a girl if not for his short hair and slightly deep voice. But his voice sounded too feminine. So it was no use in telling if he was a girl or boy.  
  
Kaoru was still staring at Soujiro with a speculative gaze when he stopped talking. He whispered to Misao, "Hey Misao?"  
  
Misao took another bite if her fish. "Yes?"  
  
"Why is your friend over there staring at me like that?" he asked with a hint of a little fear. He was only scared of the gaze she was giving her. It was so speculative that it looked like she was about to kill someone that she hated so much.  
  
Misao looked up from her food and stared at Kaoru. She brought her hand up and snapped her fingers. Bringing Kaoru out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Misao?"  
  
'Why does this seem so familiar?' Misao thought sarcastically. "Yes Kaoru?" she asked in a bored like voice and continued eating.  
  
"Who is that boy?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
Misao slapped her forehead and said, "Oh yeah! I forgot to do the introductions!"  
  
Kaoru looked at Misao weirdly.  
  
"Seta Soujiro this is Kamiya Kaoru!"  
  
Soujiro shook hands with Kaoru. "Hello Kamiya-san." He said politely.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru this is Seta Soujiro. My cousin!" Misao continued.  
  
Kaoru was shocked for about three seconds before she snapped back to reality and shook Soujiro's hand. "Just call me Kaoru."  
  
"And you can call me Soujiro." Soujiro said.  
  
Kaoru nodded and smiled. She had made another friend.  
  
At the end of school.  
  
"So Misao when will the concert be?" Kaoru asked. "I mean the time."  
  
"I think it will be at six." Misao informed.  
  
"Okay." Kaoru said. She looked at her watch. It read 3:00. 'Great. Just three more hours to go.' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" a voice called behind Kaoru and Misao.  
  
Kaoru turned around and spotted Kenshin running towards her. "Hey Kenshin!" she waved her hand.  
  
Kenshin came up to Kaoru and was about to speak to her when he saw Misao. "MINAKI?!!" Kenhsin screamed. He looked really pale. "You made friends with Minaki and you never TOLD ME??!!!" Kenshin screamed.  
  
Kaoru and Misao covered their ears and braced themselves.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter!! I'm sorry if it's short and I updated so late.. I HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE!!!!!!!!! Let me sleep you peeps!! -_- *snores* review please!!!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	5. Eyes On My Back

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!  
  
Just to let you know why most of my updates are late. It's because I take turns in writing chapters for each of my stories. That's why most of my chapters are a little late. If I updated this late, that's means I was updating one of my other stories. Anyway. Onto the story!! Now where were we.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Recap of last chapter:  
  
Kenshin came up to Kaoru and was about to speak to her when he saw Misao. "MINAKI?!!" Kenshin screamed. He looked really pale. "You made friends with Minaki and you never TOLD ME??!!!" Kenshin screamed.  
  
Kaoru and Misao covered their ears and braced themselves.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five Eyes On My Back  
  
"Sorry Kenshin" Kaoru started. "I didn't see you around much except for you know where." She defended.  
  
That didn't help Kenshin at all. Kenshin's head started to turn red with all of the anger. While he was doing this Misao and Kaoru were talking still a little afraid of what Kenshin might do to himself.  
  
"What's he going to do now?" Misao asked.  
  
"I don't know. We just made friends I think yesterday." Kaoru said simply. "I've never seen him this mad. In fact I've never seen him mad at all!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
While they were talking, they didn't notice that Kenshin had cooled down. Of course he wouldn't get mad over one little thing about meeting a pop- star and all. She was standing right in front of him! Why couldn't he just make friends right now? He silently walked up to her and took out his hand. "Hello. My name is Kenshin."  
  
This made Kaoru and Misao jump. They both looked at the hand as if it were poison. When they saw where the hand led to they jumped further backwards more. Misao was the first to take Kenshin's hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you Kenshin . I'm sorry. I didn't catch your last name."  
  
"Himura." Was all that Kenshin said.  
  
"You mean you're one of the famous Himura brothers?!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Yes."  
  
This made Misao go starry eyed over him. "Wow!! I never thought about meeting you in a school like this!!" she screamed.  
  
This made Kenshin blush. He started to scratch his head in embarrassment of the girl in front of him.  
  
But while the other two were talking someone was lurking in the shadows watching them. Amber eyes watched keenly as the two talked and moved to the other side to the silent one just standing beside Minaki listening to what they were saying. The girl with beautiful attractive sapphire eyes, the one who tried to cut him with a knife, the one who had enough guts just to do that to him. The figure left for his house.  
  
Kaoru felt out of place. There were two famous people talking in front of her and she wasn't even butting in! I mean, who wouldn't want to talk to two famous people, one a celebrity and the other a famous kid for his father's work? Still Kaoru felt out of place just standing there. She was a middle classed person standing with two high classed people.  
  
This made Kaoru nervous. So she decided to walk on home to her house and get ready for the concert that night at six. While she was walking home she encountered Kenshin's twin. Battousai. "Hey Battousai!" she called.  
  
Battousai turned around and spotted Kaoru running to catch up to him. "Hey Kaoru."  
  
"What'd you do today?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing much. Just had a few classes and that was it. Lunch time was okay but I think I would prefer my fathers cooking over their food in the cafeteria." He stated as he walked on ahead with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I agree. Misao- I mean Minaki didn't get fresh food." Kaoru complained. "She got nasty, rotten, old food. I think she deserves better but she's so shy to anything."  
  
Battousai just listened. He liked the sound of her voice and the liveliness it held. This almost made him blush. Almost. 'Why am I acting like this at the sound of her voice? I don't even know her!' he thought. Wait a minute. Did he just say Minaki? "Did you just say Minaki?" he asked and tilted his head a bit to look at her face.  
  
"Yes I said Minaki. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just that Kenshin was looking all over the school just for her. And he had to drag me along just because I'm his brother." He said.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Oh really? He should've known that I made quick friends with her."  
  
Battousai sighed. His eyes turned to steel blue. That meant he was neither happy nor mad. Just feeling normal. That didn't mean that if he kept up the amber eyes thing he was mad all day. It's just a little thing to scare people. "So are you going to the concert tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Hn? Oh yeah. Minaki invited me." She said.  
  
"Who's Misao?" he asked.  
  
"What? Oh Misao? She's Minaki. Misao is her real name. It's just the company that changed her name to Minaki."  
  
"Oh. Okay." He said now knowing who Misao was.  
  
"So. Did you make any new friends?" she asked casually.  
  
This slowed Battousai down from his usual normal pace. "Yeah. Kind of did. But they somehow just left me at lunch time."  
  
"Oh. Then you can sit with Misao, Soujiro, Kenshin, and I." She said cheerfully.  
  
When Battousai heard his brother's name his eyes turned back to the amber color, his voice became sharper, and his pace became quicker. "No. It's alright. I don't want to sit with anyone at lunch time. I want someone to come to me and sit with me without going away." Battousai informed. But before Kaoru could say anything Battousai cut her off again. "I'm home. See you later!" he said and opened the gate to his mansion. He bounded the steps, opened the door, and closed it behind him.  
  
Kaoru smiled. But she left her mouth open because of the size of the Himura house. At least they said it was a house so she assumed. But really it was a mansion. (I don't want to go into details of the mansion right now. Sorry!)  
  
Kaoru then left to go back to her apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'What am I going to wear?' she thought to herself. 'Am I supposed to wear formal clothes or just casual clothes?'. "Tae!!!" Kaoru yelled as she came out of her room to the kitchen where her aunt Tae was drinking a glass of water.  
  
"Hm?" she asked as soon as she was finished drinking.  
  
"Are we supposed to wear formal or casual clothes to the concert? Because there are some concerts were you have to dress formal you know!"  
  
"What do you expect? Casual!!!" Tae yelled.  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru had finished dressing in five minutes. She wore a denim skirt with blue flowers on the bottom left hand corner. Her shirt was white and sleeveless with little blue flowers on it. She wore a denim jacket to finish it off. She had her hair tied into a ponytail with her favorite indigo ribbon. She put lip gloss on and a little bit of eye shadow. She grabbed her shoes and headed outside to walk to her school. This time with no one there to go with her. Tae had to finish something then she would come to the concert.  
  
As Kaoru walked she was unaware of the shadows that lurked behind her. She walked and walked knowing the direction to her school. When she saw the school she ran all the way to the entrance and made sure that she looked presentable then she opened the door. She walked past all of the lockers and came to the entrance of the gym and pushed one side of the door so that she could be let in.  
  
When she entered the gym she saw a lot of balloons. The place looked like it was ready for a prom but it wasn't. It had all of the chairs and all but the only thing missing was the tables to sit at. The streamers were all over the place and there were lots of different kinds of colors. But the only thing that was missing was the people. It was six right?  
  
Kaoru checked her watch and saw the time. It was 5:30. Well she was really early! Not even Misao was there. So Kaoru decided to study. She ran to her locker and took out her math book. She ran to a spare room and started to read. That's when she started to feel eyes on her back. She felt as if someone was watching her. Or multiple eyes were watching her. Kaoru turned around to see if anyone was there.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" she asked again.  
  
This time a hand clamped over her mouth and tried to suffocate her. She tried to tilt her head back but the person just pushed her head forward so that she wouldn't see their faces. Kaoru tried to scream but then she blacked out when they put a piece of cloth on her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how's about that for a chapter? I wrote all of this, this morning. Review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	6. Triplets?

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!!!  
  
I'm so sorry for this late update!! But I had a huge writers block!! Those are so annoying!! And the worst part is, that I had it all on my stories!!! But please!! Just try to read this chapter!!  
  
Three song lyrics ahead!! All verses!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
Kaoru checked her watch and saw the time. It was 5:30. Well she was really early! Not even Misao was there. So Kaoru decided to study. She ran to her locker and took out her math book. She ran to a spare room and started to read. That's when she started to feel eyes on her back. She felt as if someone was watching her. Or multiple eyes were watching her. Kaoru turned around to see if anyone was there.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" she asked again.  
  
This time a hand clamped over her mouth and tried to suffocate her. She tried to tilt her head back but the person just pushed her head forward so that she wouldn't see their faces. Kaoru tried to scream but then she blacked out when they put a piece of cloth on her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Triplets?  
  
Kaoru had definitely not expected this. Especially since it was pretty early and no body was there. At least no body she knew! That was until a hand clamped over her mouth with a piece of cloth then she blacked out.  
  
But now that she was awake, she tried to see. But unfortunately they put a bandanna over her eyes so that she couldn't see. "Mmfffm!!" she tried to speak. But it came out into muffled sounds.  
  
"Tell me why we're doing this again?" asked one voice. It didn't sound familiar.  
  
"She needs to know what life is like for me okay? I want her to experience something that has never happened to her before." Another voice answered. But this one sounded familiar. It kind of sounded like Misao.  
  
Kaoru tried to wriggle free of the ropes that were tied around her but failed to do so. 'That can't be Misao! It's too early! I surely didn't see her in the cafeteria!' Kaoru thought instinctively. But Kaoru learned the hard way that she shouldn't survive on her instincts. They always led her astray.  
  
"Do you have the clothes?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes. I have it. But Minaki-" the voice was cut off.  
  
"Do you want her to know my name?!" the supposedly 'Minaki' answered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut up! We have to get her dressed so that she can help us!" Minaki said again. (I just totally gave away the character didn't I?)  
  
Kaoru felt the cool hands touch her skin and start pulling off her clothes.  
  
"Mmmfffmm!!" The words came out slurred again.  
  
"Oh stop your whining Kaoru!" the voice snapped.  
  
Kaoru immediately stopped. What were they doing to her?  
  
The clothes that Kaoru wore finally came off. She felt something tight come over her skin. It felt very tight and was coming over to where her pants used to be. The pants they were putting on her were hip-huggers. It definitely was black. She felt a sleeveless shirt come over her head. It was very tight too. And it definitely was black. She felt them take off her shoes and socks, then replace them with those big, heeled shoes.  
  
Finally they took off the bandanna. And the people turned out to be correct. At least one of them, it was Misao! But the other girl Kaoru barely kept her mought closed. It was amazing, because the girl looked exactly like Misao.  
  
At first glance you may think that there had been another twin but if you look closer you can see that Misao is the one with the sparkling eyes. That 's how Kaoru could immediately tell the difference.  
  
She had the same blue green eyes and the same height, which was the same height as Kaoru. She had the same length of hair, which was shoulder length, the same as Kaoru's. Her skin was the same color too! Oh the wonders of makeup!  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru asked politely.  
  
"My name is Alice Suzuhara." Alice answered just as politely.  
  
Kaoru nodded. Then she turned her head towards Misao, expecting an answer. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"Well what?" Misao asked trying to sound innocent.  
  
Kaoru made her eyes grow big. "If you don't tell me I'm going to-"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay!! I'll tell you!! We need you as one of the twins that we're going to have upstage. Or rather the triplets." Misao said nervously.  
  
Kaoru glared at the famous singer. "First of all, why did you gag me?" Kaoru asked her voice clipped.  
  
"Because we knew you would get mad for us telling you about this." Misao reasoned.  
  
Kaoru still looked like she needed convincing.  
  
"Yeah we did. So we decided to gag you and let you eavesdrop on our conversation when you woke up!" Alice said.  
  
Kaoru believed a little of that. Mentally filing that into her truth file. "Okay why else?" she asked.  
  
"Because we don't know anyone else!!" Misao said nervously.  
  
"That kind of looked like us!" Alice continued.  
  
Kaoru just believed it. She didn't care about anything else. She knew that they could've chosen Tomoe but she guessed they didn't really want her upstage with them. "Okay fine. But please tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao told Kaoru what they had to do. All she had to do was sing one song that she knew from Minaki Suheiro's albums and then Misao and Alice could take it from there.  
  
"I know Not Too Young." Kaoru said the name of the song that she really liked.  
  
"Good!" Misao said. "I'll do So Real and Alice can do Candy okay?" Misao said.  
  
Alice nodded and so did Kaoru.  
  
"Great! Now all we have to do is make Kaoru look like us Alice!" Misao said.  
  
So the girls eventually got to work. If you're wondering where Misao's limo, designers, makeup people are, she let them take the day off. She just said that she would need clothes and the makeup. Plus two blue green colored eye contacts.  
  
Misao carefully gave Kaoru the contacts.  
  
Kaoru looked at it critically. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked. (really smart question Kaoru!)  
  
"Well duh!! You put it on your eye!!" Misao smacked her head.  
  
"Oh." Was her intelligent answer.  
  
Kaoru put on the contacts. Her eyes immediately took a different color. 'I'm ready!' she thought. But little did she know that Misao had much more in store for her!  
  
Misao pulled Kaoru back and pushed her into a chair. (oh I forgot to tell you! They're still in that spare classroom!!!) She gave Kaoru the gleam of torture.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in horror, "No! NOOO!!!!" she screamed as Misao pounced on her dear best friend.  
  
'The poor child!!' Alice thought as she sat right beside Kaoru.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin and Battousai were on their way to the school. Both of them were in deep thought. Both of them thought of one girl.  
  
'I wonder if she has any feelings for me?' One of them wondered. Specifically Battousai. He knew from the very moment he saw her he liked her. Every time he saw her, his desire and respect grew. Every time he was near her he felt himself blush. (But knowing the Battousai, he has to be so darn stubborn about showing feelings to other people. So he definitely hid his blush.)  
  
Let's leave Battousai to his thoughts. Now let's jump to the other twin and his thoughts.  
  
'Kaoru is such a good friend! Even though she didn't tell me that she made friends with Minaki Suheiro!!' he thought haughtily. 'But that doesn't matter does it?' He questioned himself. Sure he liked Kaoru and all but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have feeling for her. He had feelings that Kaoru herself would've never thought that a boy like him would have. Every time that he talked with Kaoru his heart raced to an abnormally fast speed. Every time he saw her smile he would just duck his head and act all shy. He of course showed his blush (unlike BATTOUSAI!!).  
  
Both of them were thinking of the same thing, coincidentally, of another girl.  
  
'I'm going to stay away from Tomoe!' they both thought. They both had a disliking to that girl. She seemed so full of herself. She seemed to constantly talk about how she was going to win one of the twins' hearts. But she wasn't having any success. (sorry tomoe lovers if I'm describing her like a *****!!) She always seemed to act like she knew every thing.  
  
Kenshin was the first to break his head off of Tomoe. He was about to break the comfortable silence when they finally spotted the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao had done her work/wonders. She was an amazing person to ask for some help on makeup. She made Kaoru look more like Misao than Kaoru!!(duh! That's the whole point!)  
  
Kaoru now had beautiful blue green eyes, just like Misao. She had the same hairstyle, a ponytail, just like Misao's. And she had the same clothing, just like Misao's!  
  
All of them looked into the mirror. They looked absolutely stunning. Since they were standing side by side, they looked like they were triplets! Just think, all of them the same height, hairstyle, look, voice, eyes- hold up!! The voice!  
  
Misao's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "The voices! We have to work on the voices right now!!" she said.  
  
"Why?" Alice asked.  
  
"Because we'll all be singing upstage! Don't you think somebody will recognize our trick sooner or later? We have to make our voices sound like mine!" Misao panicked. She looked like she was about to hyperventilate.  
  
Kaoru stepped up to her friend's side and rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay Misao! We'll figure it out just wait and see!!"  
  
Misao brightened up about this and smiled. She then started to sing. She held one note for five minutes then she motioned for Kaoru to try it and see if their voices matched.  
  
The voice matched.  
  
Now it was Alice's turn. The voice matched too. Now they were really triplets. All they had to do now was to sing on stage.  
  
"Listen. There will be dancers singers with us. But they're boys." Misao informed. "I need you two to find twins that can sing and dance with you." She said.  
  
Kaoru already had her head spinning looking for answers. Then she remembered Kenshin and Battousai. But then the thought of one of them with Alice made a flare light up inside Kaoru's stomach. Her stomach churned with jealousy and she didn't know that. She just thought that she was hungry.  
  
"I already have twins Misao. Their names are Kenshin and Battousai." Kaoru said. "You've already met Kenshin but you haven't met Battousai yet. They are twins."  
  
Misao beamed happily. "Great! Now the show can start! Let's just hope your boys can dance!" Misao said.  
  
"But Misao! Don't you have a partner for a dancer?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! My boyfriend Aoshi Shinomori!" Misao beamed again. "He can teach your twins how to dance if you want?" Misao suggested.  
  
"Okay. But what time does the party start again?" Alice asked.  
  
"Six." Kaoru answered. She checked her watch again. 5:55. "Five minutes to six. But we don't know how to dance!" Kaoru complained.  
  
"I know that! That's why technology these days are the best!" Misao said as she took out eight wires and attached them to Kaoru's legs and arms. She did the same to Alice. Then she lifted her hand.  
  
Kaoru and Alice lifted their hand too.  
  
Misao jumped up.  
  
So did Kaoru and Alice.  
  
"See? Nothing to it! All I have to do is move around and you'll move around too!" Misao said happily.  
  
Kaoru smiled and so did Alice. "Cool." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Where's Aoshi?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot I stuffed him somewhere in this school. I stuck him inside the closet across from the door." Misao said. She exited the room and opened the door to drag her boyfriend in. "This is my boyfriend Aoshi Shinomori!" Misao introduced.  
  
Kaoru eyed the guy.  
  
He was way taller than Misao. He had icy blue eyes that seem to penetrate your eyes. He had short black hair and had a stoic face on. He seemed to be the business type.  
  
"Let's get to work." He said quietly.  
  
Misao told him about the twins and sent him on his way to find them. "Don't worry! Aoshi will find-"  
  
"Here Misao!" Aoshi said right behind her.  
  
Misao turned around to come face to face with Kenshin. Or was that Battousai? She looked at the eye color and saw violet and amber. She looked back at violet. "Nice to meet you again Kenshin." She nodded.  
  
Kenshin nodded back  
  
"Battousai." She nodded again.  
  
Battousai nodded back but never looked at her. He was looking at the other two Misao's that were in the room.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Skip that whole thing right there. Let's skip to the concert. The boys already know how to dance now!!)  
  
The whole cafeteria had been filled with people, most of them teenagers.  
  
Kaoru took her place one the right side of the stage. Alice took the right and Misao took the middle.  
  
Battousai stood behind Kaoru. Kenshin stood behind Alice (though he was very, very, jealous). And Aoshi stood behind Misao.  
  
That's when Alice started to sing. (here comes song no. 1!!) *verses*  
  
*I'm so addicted to the lovin' that you're feedin' me Can't do without this feeling's got me weak at the knees Body's in withdrawal every time you take it away Can't you hear me callin', beging you to come out and play*  
  
Alice sang before going to the chorus. Kenshin awkwardly slipped his hands around her waist, as did Aoshi and Battousai.  
  
The crowd began to dance along to the upbeat music.  
  
*So baby come to me Show me who you are Sweet to me Like sugar to my heart ooo baby I'm cravin' for you, I'm missing you like candy*  
  
Alice sang. She went on to the second verse.  
  
*Sweet, sweet lovin' got me going to the extreme Won't go without it, this vibe has got a hold of me Satisfying baby let me show you what I'm made of  
  
No doubt about it, got me feeling crazy, can't get enough*  
  
Alice sang the chorus one more time and then the song ended. (The boys were dancing in the back round okay? I just didn't put their moves in. They're going to do that in all of the songs)  
  
Now it was Misao's turn.  
  
*Innocence is what I've go It'll take true love to hit the spot Can't control my every move When we're together we're in the groove Don't care about your other girls I'm the only one that rocks your world Gonna have to keep me satisfied  
  
'Cause my innocence won't be denied*  
  
Misao sang before going to the chorus.  
  
*Baby it's real so, so real That I just can't explain the way that it's making me feel So, so real I just can't let you go baby yo baby it's real  
  
Keeps me hanging on baby it's real*  
  
That was the chorus. Misao then began to sing the second verse. She was already moving and Kaoru and Alice were moving too.  
  
*My heart is under lock and key Together we can set it free Ain't no mountain that we can't climb All you gotta do is take your time Said I'm giving you my all in all Be careful you don't slip and fall It's my innocence that makes you yearn  
  
For that perfect gift you can't return*  
  
Misao sang the chorus on more time and then let Kaoru sing her song: I'm not too young  
  
*You looked at my face thought you could get me Better look twice it won't be that easy Think it's because you're a little older But all you'll get from me is my cold shoulder You shouldn't judge someone by what you see  
  
You may be wrong like you were wrong about me*  
  
Kaoru started off beautifully. She prepared for the chorus.  
  
From behind Battousai stared at her with his eyes full of desire. But he kept on dancing.  
  
*I'm not too young to know the right thing to do And one of those things is not to fall for you Boy I don't want no play didn't you hear me say I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away*  
  
Sang just as beautifully. The crowd erupted into claps before she could start the second verse.  
  
*It didn't work out the way that you planned Bragged to your friends say you were the man Now what you gonna do since your plan is blown Couldn't get this little girl now you're crying all alone Too bad you judged me by first sight  
  
It's too late now so kiss your chance goodnight*  
  
Kaoru sang again the chorus.  
  
After all the songs had ended, the crowd turned into an uproar. They all thought that there were three Misao's. All except for one person in the crowd.  
  
'I'm going to get her back. Watch out Kamiya!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That was the longest chapter I have ever written!!! Please review!!! This is for not updating in such a long time!!!  
  
BlackFrost  
  
P.S. try going to a sight called  
  
Ranmaakane.proboards7.com!! That's if you like chatboards! It's pretty cool. If you're looking for me, look for me under the name Virgo91. Don't do www okay? Bye!! 


End file.
